custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 5, 1997. Plot B.J can't wait to play his favorite games. So, Barney and the kids squeeze all four seasons in one day. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Keesha *Jesse *Maria *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #I Just Can't Wait #The Weather Riddle Song #The Raindrop Song #If All the Raindrops #Rain, Rain Go Away #The Rainbow Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes A Flower So Pretty? #It's A Fun, Fun Sunny Day #Mister Sun #The Sun #A Silly Hat #What A Baseball Day! #My Kite #The Fishing Song #He Waded In The Water #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Fall Song #I Like Autumn #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Sledding, Sledding #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #The Weather Riddle Song Reprise #I Just Can't Wait Reprise #I Love You End Credit Music #The Wather Riddle Song #I Like Auttum Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The arrangements for the end credit music were also heard in "Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements for "The Weather Riddle Song" and "Skating, Skating" were also heard in "Barney Goes to School" and "Waiting For Santa". *When BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Gone Fishing!", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The Season 3 opening silhouette used in this episode was also used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Tick Tock Clocks". *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Barney's Adventure Bus" and the same clothes in "Let's Build Together". *Jesse wore the same clothes in "Fun and Games". *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Sense-Sational Day". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Tosha wore the same hair-style in "It's Raining, It's Pouring" and the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *During "He Waded in the Water", Robert is scared to go into the water, but tried his hardest and went to the water. *First time Jason falls or lays down, this time, after "Skating, Skating", he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *First time Robert falls or lays down, this time, after "Sledding, Sledding", he sleds down the mountain, can't control of himself, and falls to the bottom. *Another episode with ten kids.